


The Interrogation

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: This is not how Rey thought her interrogation with Kylo Ren would go.





	The Interrogation

Sweat shimmered on her temples while her breaths battered against her lungs. Her hair soaked until several drops dripped from her nape to the crevice of her collar bone. Dark eyes watched as the liquid pooled against her skin. She could feel his gaze heating up the skin of her nape as if his lips had drifted there to suckle on the exposed skin. 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to suppress another shiver. 

“What do you say, Scavenger? Do you give in?” His hot breath whispered against the skin exposed at her breast.

She swallowed.”Never.”

He tsked, “Loyal until the end. The murderers you call friends should be so thankful.” 

He leaned away but Rey felt the air shift around her until it focused on the base of her skull. She fought against her restraints trying to run from what would come next.

“Stop!” She cried out when she felt the first pulse of warmth race down her spine. 

Another drop of arousal eased onto her inner thighs as the pulses came quicker and focused on the nub above her folds. Blood rushed toward her clit until it throbbed painfully. A groan escaped her lips as she was pushed to the precipice again. He held her at the tipping point but wouldn’t push her over until he was ready. 

“Where is Skywalker?” He demanded, tightening the ties around her ankles. 

Rey shivered at the light touch unable to pay attention to his words. Her nerves were on fire, too overstimulated to focus on anything other than the bundle of nerves. As if he understood, the pulses lessened into a lazy lap against her clit. It didn’t help. Her body craved more and her thighs clenched straining to rub together.

“I won’t ask again, girl. Where is he?” 

Rey remained stubbornly silent having regained some control over her mind. She couldn’t provide an answer she did not have. 

The hmm from her interrogator was a playful purr as he situated himself at her shoulder. His gloved hand found itself on the smooth expanse of her mound. Garnering her attention, he finally allowed himself the taste of her skin. His lips were wet against her ear, the line of her jaw. He animal growl against the space of her neck and shoulder vibrated down to her toes. 

The hand at her mound disappeared for a moment before the air shifted again. A hard slap against her clit jolted her body in the restraints. 

A yelp escaped her lips before she protested. She bit her lips when another hard slap came. 

“You’ve been bad, scavenger. Haven’t I treated you well? Provided you with pleasure beyond what your mind could grasp?”

“You’re a monster!” She gritted her teeth. He was feeding her lies at her weakest moment. She didn’t ask to be a prisoner. She didn’t ask for him to penetrate her mind. She didn’t ask for the physical assault against her mind and her body. 

She twisted against her restraints as he continued with his torture almost languidly. The slaps were always hard but they came at unexpected intervals. Sometimes he’d miss her clit complete and her hips would jerk in protest asking for more. The torture continued until her juices glistened on his gloved hand. He gave one last slap before he surveyed the mess she had made. 

His eyes glittered with a predator’s pleasure as he brought his gloved hand eye level. 

Shame burned on Rey’s cheeks as her arousal for the enemy was something she couldn’t run from. It was dripping in front of her and she couldn’t turn away. The monster beside her shifted until he was within her line of sight. 

“Look what you’ve done, little scavenger. What are we to do with you?” He asked before his eyes met hers.

Slowly his tongue peaked out between his lips and grazed the side of his thumb. His eyes shuttered close and a groan escaped the long column of his throat. Gaze penetrating her soul, he lapped until the glove was dry. He made sure she saw every swipe, and every swirl. Rey couldn’t look away. She was even more ashamed to admit that she could almost feel every movement against her mound. Her breath had come harder and a flush stained her cheeks. She didn’t fight when his hand moved south again instead her hips twisted invitingly. 

She moaned when his fingers toyed with her folds and almost whimpered when his fingers delved too deep. Rey knew her mind was gone. She was just a body wired on pleasure and she soaked in it. It was too much work to continue the fight against someone who had so easily mastered her body. 

The pulses began at the base of her skull as his fingers started to swirl against her clit. Rey leaned her head back against the headrest as she allowed the sounds of pleasure to escape. He moved his hands as her clit started to pulse again with sensation. She whimpered when it became too much. She wasn’t prepared when he touched her again.

It was a very wet slap and her clit throbbed in pain before pleasure rushed in. He didn’t stop this time. The slaps were quick and hard. Her juices made the jolt of pleasure and pain more intense. Rey shivered as the first strings of climax hit her body. This was usually when he stopped and continued the interrogation and her whole body would throb with unfulfilled pleasure. 

This time he didn’t stop. 

The rush built quickly and she could feel the scream building her in throat. Her body coiled for the release. 

_ Slap, slap, slap _

At the very last moment, his fingers thrust between her folds and rubbed a heavenly spot inside her. 

Rey screamed as she exploded. Her hips jerked as she came around his hand, riding his fingers until the clenching of her inner muscles was a dull ache. 

Her body was a laden weight when he carried her from the interrogation room. Settling her on the surface of his bed, he whispered a promise into her ear before leaving her to rest.

For now. 


End file.
